At A Glance
by anime ace 12
Summary: Drabbles and One Shots.
1. Shinobi

Girls were weak.

Girls tired easier.

Girls weren't as strong.

Girls weren't as fast.

Girls were too emotional.

Girls had their monthly times, boobs, and long hair.

Girls weren't cut out to be shinobi.

Girls were weak.

She knew this. She knew she was considered the weak link in the chain. She knew here teammates kept an eye on her just in case.

She was aware of all of this.

She knew women didn't work in the field much. She knew they usually became healers or were sent on ambassador missions. She knew they were kept out of danger.

She knew this too.

But

She knew she would be jounin, then ANBU. She knew she would carry out A class and S class missions. She knew she was going to work in the field, along side the men. She knew she would kill and she wouldn't cry about it. She knew she would train until she was as strong and fast as her male counterparts. She knew she was going to be a shinobi.

She knew she was going to prove them wrong.

They just didn't know it yet. But they would.

A.N: Random girl. I don't know if I am going to continue my other fics... sorry! I will look at them. Anyway... just a very short drabble...


	2. Sasuke's Birthday

It was Sasuke Uchiha birthday.

And somehow every one of his fan girls found out.

Presents stacked up on his front porch, wrapped in bright paper and frilly bows. Letters upon letters had been dumped around his mailbox, the heavily scented paper making any passerby sick. Worst of all, boxes and boxes of chocolate piled high in front of his door, so many boxes that he couldn't get out of his house.

It was ok though, Sasuke was calm. Only slightly agitated, it had happened before on Christmas and Valentines Day. Having a pile of presents in his way was something Sasuke could handle; all he had to do was use the _back_ door to get out of the house.

Fan girls though, that was an entirely different matter. Groups of giggling girls pounced on him pouting their lips trying to get at his face, and he had to use a replacement jutsu to get away. It was amazing his clothes were still in tack with all the pulling they did.

Their many attempts to give him a birthday kiss or hug on his way to training turned his only slightly agitated mood into a raging anger. Something was going to get severely mutilated at training today… if he could control himself that long.

To put it simple, Sasuke Uchiha was pissed. Super. Tremendously. Majorly. Pissed off. And as he ran on top of buildings trying to avoid his mob of followers, he couldn't help but curse the world for having birthdays. His aura screamed 'I want to kill somebody,' as the _tenth_ group of girls dragged him down.

Finally the bridge appeared ahead and he almost, _almost, _ran to reach it faster. Surprisingly his two teammates were already there… with his sensei. Kakashi was never there on time. Sakura and Naruto were smiling and waving, happier than normal.

_Oh god_, Sasuke inwardly groaned, of _course they know about my birthday, and of course they are going to want to do something to celebrate it._ Especially Sakura, she was on of his fan girls and he knew she had a major crush on him.

_I will kill the next person who mentions birthdays_, Sasuke thought, _and so help me god if it is Sakura. I don't care if she is a teammate._

"Good morning Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called out as usual when she saw Sasuke near the bridge. She had a bright smile on her face and was waving.

"Good morning Sasuke-teme!" Naruto shouted. His voice sounded louder then normal. _Impossible_, Sasuke thought, _there is no way Naruto could ever get any louder_.

"Good morning Sasuke," Kakashi said not even glancing up from his book.

_So far so good, they haven't screamed 'Happy Birthday!' given me presents, or forced me to eat cake, _Sasuke thought_, maybe they might have forgotten._ That thought cheered him up a little bit.

Until…

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE!"

Sasuke swore that they could have been heard in the Sound village.

That was when Sasuke's thin strand of patience with birthdays finally snapped.

"What the hell is so special about my birthday? I don't really care so why does everyone else? I wake up to find my house covered in frilly presents, letters, and chocolate. And then I get harassed all the way here by raving fan girls! I arrive here just wanting to train and you guys have to remind me about this horrible day! I don't want to celebrate my damn birthday, there is nothing to celebrate!" He yelled at the three, trying to catch his breath. _Yelling at them made me feel better_, Sasuke thought, _now they might drop the whole birthday thing_.

His team stood in shock, Naruto and Sakura's mouth wide open and Kakashi looking up from his book with one eyebrow raised. After a few minutes of them not closing their mouths (Kakashi's eyebrow was still raised) Sasuke asked, "What?"

"Nothing," Kakashi muttered looking back down at his book, "We had better start training I guess."

"Um… ok," Naruto said looking from Sasuke to Kakashi. For once he wasn't jumping up and down to start training.

"Sure," Sakura said weakly. Her bright smile that she had on earlier was replaced by a forced one and while she tried to appear happy her eyes looked crestfallen.

Training went on like normal. Sasuke beat Naruto, Kakashi read his book, and Sakura practiced on her chakra control and on her own. Soon it was over, and it took awhile for Sasuke to figure out why he had the weird feeling something was missing as everyone left.

Sakura hadn't asked him the usual 'Do you want to do something?' question. In fact Sasuke could see her sakura blossom colored hair turning down a corner and out of sight. And Naruto hadn't started challenging Sasuke to a fight and yelling that he could beat Sasuke any day and he was going to be the hokage. He wasn't anywhere in sight, and of course Kakashi wasn't anywhere either.

_They left really quickly_, Sasuke thought, _oh well, I need to go train some more_.

Several hours later Sasuke returned to his house after training on his own. He walked up to his door, past his mailbox, unlocked his door, opened it, closed it, took off his shoes, and dropped off his training equipment inside the front door.

_Wait a minute_, Sasuke thought, _I should have died when I walked by my mailbox, and had to have dug through a mountain of chocolate and presents to even reach the front door. Let alone open and close it without the whole pile collapsing into my house._

There weren't any presents on the front porch, no chocolate, or letters in the mailbox.

Upon further inspection of his house Sasuke found no remnants of his awful fan girl's presents, letters, or chocolate. Nothing.

_Who the heck could have?_…Sasuke's thought was interrupted by the sight of three wrapped gifts sitting upon the kitchen table.

When he went to take a closer look Sasuke didn't die from perfume fumes, and the wrapping paper wasn't bright and girly. Best of all it wasn't chocolate.

Not many people knew but Sasuke didn't like chocolate.

_Couldn't be a fan girl's, so who are they from_? Sasuke wondered. One was a simple medium sized box with plain black wrapping. The tag read _From Kakashi. _Next was a square box with blue wrapping, the tag said _From Naruto. _Sasuke could guess that the last present, a flat square box wrapped in red paper was from Sakura.

_They gave me presents? And cleaned up my house? Even after I yelled at them this morning?_ Sasuke thought surprised.

Sasuke hadn't gotten a real birthday present from someone other than a squealing fan girl in a long time, a very long time. A small smile formed on his lips as he picked up Kakashi's present and started to peel back the paper.

The next day at training Naruto was louder then usual, Sakura smile was huge, and underneath Kakashi's mask was a grin.

Sasuke fought Naruto with a brand new set of kunai, especially made by Tenten to fly straight and hold chakra, tried a new fire jutsu off a scroll pulled out of his chunnin vest, and had Sakura clean and bandage any injuries he got with a new medical kit that healed extra fast.

_Maybe birthdays aren't so bad after all… _

A/N: Did you like it? I haven't written for awhile… sorry if Sasuke was OOC. Please review!


	3. Memorial Stone

He would remember that year well. Very well.

Sound and Konoha had been fighting the whole year. Small battles, big battles, captures, ambushes, and assassinations.

Death. Blood. Pain. Screams.

The numbers killed in battle rose with every climax, the stone memorial was filling. His fingers traced over the names he knew who has been fighting the Sound. Who had died fighting the Sound.

_Choji Akimichi, Asuma Sarutobi_

They had been the first two, a cold battle in the middle of frosty March. The information had been wrong, intentionally or not was left unanswered. Outnumbered greatly they had died taking down their enemies. Their bodies were found half frozen.

They had kept the enemy from slaughtering a make shift hospital near by. They had saved many lives.

Shikamaru had locked himself in a room. Ino hadn't talked.

_Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Kakashi Hatake, Sasuke Uchiha _

He didn't really know why Sasuke had been included on the list, but he found it fitting he was listed next to the team who had tried so hard to bring him back. Who had died trying to bring him back. It was on the dawn of a spring day when the broken team had met. Kakashi was the first one down, run through by his own prized student. Half of Naruto's side had been a bloody mess, hit with chidori by Sasuke. Naruto had taken out Sasuke's arm. Sasuke's internal organs had been smashed by Sakura, her neck had been run through at the same time. The four bodies were found several feet apart from each other, and had been brought back together.

They had taken out Orochimaru's soon to be vessel. They had put together their broken team.

_Neji Hyuga, Tenten, Rock Lee _

Team Gai's students, the strongest of the teams, had been set of on a mission during the blazing summer heat, and hadn't returned alive. Only later did the remaining shinobi find out it had been a suicidal mission. Team Gai hadn't ever known. Their bodies had been found in a clearing, Neji and Tenten's hands touching, Lee at their side. Bodies of the enemies surrounded them, steel weapons protruding from their flesh. Lee had opened up the eighth gate, Neji's lower body had been crushed, and Tenten had lost too much blood. Their target, Kabuto, lay at their feet.

They had taken out one of the Sound's leaders, the right hand man. They had made the Sound weaker considerably.

Gai took on more and more S class missions.

_Hinata Hyuga, Kurenai Yuhi_

They had died sometime in the fall, nobody could be sure. Returning from a mission they had been ambushed by the Sound, captured by the Sound, and tortured by the Sound. Sometime after they had been expected to return from the mission their bodies had shown up at the gate. Mutilated and filthy, pain had been etched on their stiff faces.

They hadn't given away any of Konoha's secrets. They had kept the rest of them safe.

Kiba had howled and destroyed a large part of the forest.

He swallowed hard. They had only been buried two days ago, and he wondered who would be next. Whose name would be he carved next in the never ending list?

His eyes looked up at the names of the previous fallen shinobi, the characters were becoming faded and hard to read. Who remembered them? Who remembered how they had died, what their favorite food was, and where they had lived? Did anybody?

They were like fading memories, they were replaced and forgotten. Would people forget about his friends? Would they remember the ninja would had gone through so much to save them? To protect them? Would they forget the people who had gone on missions where the costs of failure would have added up to the villagers' lives?

Would they remember his name when it was added? How about his few remaining friends when they were added?

Probably not. So instead he would keep visiting here, and he would keep remembering his friends, and mentors. He would keep bringing up their memories so they wouldn't fade away as well. Be forgotten as well.

Glancing up at the sky he sighed and stood, picking up the mask beside him and securing it to his face. He had a mission with Kiba and Gai today. They still had a war to win after all.

They still had missions. Missions where they might have to give their lives to protect the village they served, and succeed. Just like all of his friends had.

He couldn't help but wonder as he walked towards the gates if one of their names were going to be added to the stone this time.

They all died as heroes. They all died and joined their friends. They all died doing something that was important to them.

It didn't seem so bad.

A/N: My first attempt at a death fic/ war fic. Really crappy right? Give me reviews and tell me what I did wrong to make them better please! I couldn't help but add that little bit of Tenten/ Neji in there ).


	4. Drowning

Blood. There was so much blood.

It wouldn't stop dripping through her fingers. Splattering on her face and arms.

So much blood… It wouldn't stop coming out.

_No! No! No! God dammit no!_

_She was supposed to save him!_

_Supposed to stop the flow of his blood coming from his wounds!_

**help me**

But it won't stop. And nothing she does will help. She wonders if she should just give up.

Just watch instead of try so desperately to save him.

Watch him die.

_But she can't. _

_This is her job… she has to try._

_She knows it's pointless._

**save me**

She wants to wash the blood off. Sort off.

She can feel it slowly being absorbed into her skin.

The thought that her skin might take on a reddish hue should scare her more. Disgust her more. It should sicken her.

But it doesn't.

_There was always blood._

_It didn't frighten her anymore. Or make her sick. _

_She kinda liked it… _

**I can't do this anymore**

His skin goes clammy and she knows she has lost him. Lost the struggle for his life. She lifts her hands away and watches the oozing blood slowly stop gushing out.

It was barely a trickle.

She wonders how long it will take to cool. To dry up.

Not long she supposed. She could feel the blood on her hands already drying and flaking.

It was cold. Or maybe that was just her skin.

_There was always so much blood._

_She could never stop it all. _

_Every part of her body had been soaked in it. She had been washed in blood. Coated with it. Plunged in it. _

**I'm losing it**

She leaves him there. The others will find his body and bring him back. There is no more blood she needs to try to stop. No more that she can dip her hands in trying to prevent.

Her feet take her to a river. She looks at her face, her hair is matted down with blood, it has dried a sick rust looking color across her face. She can't tell what color her arms used to be.

She wonders how many washings it will take before she can completely get it off of her this time.

She wonders if she wants to. If she needs to.

_There will always be more blood. To play with. To try to control._

_What was the point of washing it off of her skin when it would be covered soon again? _

_This time her skin might not turn back to the normal pale shade. _

**I can't breathe**

After half a year on the battle field… after countless bodies she couldn't remember… there were so many she couldn't save… after so much thick hot blood pooling in her hands…

Her vision turns to shades of red.

She no longer remembers the faces of the ninja whose lives go out before her. She no longer counts how many slip away because she couldn't save them.

She has drowned in their blood.

_It fascinated her._

_The different shades there were. From when it was blue in some ones veins to the rich color when it spurted out of someone and then the different rusty shades as it dried. _

_And it was so yummy. Sometimes she just wanted to lick it off of her hands; she wanted to indulge in the metallic taste on her tongue. _

**I'm drowning**

They had found her surrounded by bodies, enemy, their shirts ripped open revealing blood stained chests.

She had been lying in the middle. Staring at the sky.

Her arms, her exposed stomach, her neck looking as if they had all been freshly painted in blood. Not the rusty color of old blood it should have been.

A smile had been on Sakura's blood stained lips.

A.N: Um… yeah I don't know if that will make any sense to anyone. I have got to stop writing things that make no sense and are so sad. If someone would review and tell me what to work on I would be very happy!


	5. Many Things

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

Ino was one of a kind.

She was a beautiful woman. You couldn't find anyone else with luscious blonde hair like hers. There was no one with the same crystal blue eyes. Her attractiveness was unmatched.

She was a brilliant kunoichi. Her jutsu were always her own, and no matter the situation she kept on going. She was clever and quick and she carried out her missions with precision. It was expected of an assassin, and Ino was a good one.

She had a bright personality that no one else could equal. She was stubborn and strong willed unlike anybody else he knew. She could be mean and loud but also calm and sincere. She was always changing.

She liked flowers, and pretty things.

She liked to dress up and do her hair. But she always knew when it wasn't needed.

She liked to train and make her team train with her.

She liked to tease her best friend Sakura and gossip with her.

She liked relaxing after a mission; she would sit and watch the stars.

She found it funny that Asuma wouldn't admit his feelings for Anko.

She loved Choji as her brother and would do anything for him even if she would never admit it.

She loved him.

_Ino Yamanaka _

_Beloved Kunoichi, Friend, and Daughter_

_Rest in Peace_

Ino was one of a kind.

She was many things.

He didn't think her grave stone did her any justice.

**A/N: It was from Shikamaru's POV. Didn't really like the ending too well. **


End file.
